<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bloom by Kidhuzural</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23915275">Bloom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kidhuzural/pseuds/Kidhuzural'>Kidhuzural</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Drunk Sex, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Rimming, Sibling Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:07:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23915275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kidhuzural/pseuds/Kidhuzural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On Kíli's eighteenth birthday, Fíli took his brother and his friends to drink.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bloom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarigoldVance/gifts">MarigoldVance</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fic written for marigoldvance as a gift for the Raffle! :) I hope you enjoy it, dear!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If asked later why he was giving his little brother a blowjob, he wouldn’t be able to tell you how exactly he got into that situation. Fíli had thought of doing this before, of course; he had been thirsting over Kíli since his brother showed up in a skirt when he was sixteen – and yes, Fíli knew that he was a dirty bastard for getting turned on by a minor when he had been twenty-one at the time.</p><p>However, Fíli had tried to ignore such feelings, still acting brotherly towards his brother as he had always had (and if he just avoided roughhousing more nowadays, it had nothing to do with the erection he was certain he’d end up sporting; he was simply an adult now, and although they were siblings, he should be acting more mature). Kíli had also remained the same (of course, why wouldn’t he? It wasn’t like his brother thought such things about Fíli).</p><p>And yet… On Kíli’s eighteenth birthday, Kíli had asked Fíli to take him drinking for the first time. Since they were brothers, Fíli felt responsible in being there for Kíli on the first time he got drunk. So, inviting some of Kíli’s friends that were already eighteen or older, they celebrated the birthday on a pub.</p><p>It had all been fun and games until the early hours of the morning, and Fíli himself knew he had probably drunk far too much, but seeing Kíli be a happy and even more flamboyant drunk was hilarious to him. As the friends slowly made their way back home, Fíli decided to order them a cab.</p><p>Kíli had insisted on crashing on Fíli’s apartment, and, aware that his brother would probably have his first hangover first thing in the morning, Fíli agreed to it.</p><p>The drive home had been a bit hazy and Fíli didn’t really remember who made the first move, but as soon as they had entered the apartment, they were kissing. Fíli had his back to the door – and it rattled as he was pushed even more against it –, Kíli’s tongue hot in his mouth, the bitter taste of alcohol still lingering in his saliva. Fíli was instantly addicted.</p><p>It didn’t help that Kíli was wearing one of his short, ruffled skirts, with thigh-high, high-heeled boots – which made him even taller than Fíli, who had to get on his tiptoes to kiss him. Kíli also wore a very feminine sweater over a tank top, and Fíli was holding onto the sweater’s fabric for dear life as they kissed.</p><p>Kíli was as passionate kissing as he was doing anything else. He either threw himself headfirst, or he wouldn’t even care. And now, the way one of his hands was roaming Fíli’s back while the other held Fíli by the hair of his nape was driving the older insane with lust. His cock was already twitching in his trousers, and he yearned to touch even more of his brother.</p><p>That was the only thought that crossed his mind when he finally decided to lower himself on his knees and pull Kíli’s skirt up with one hand, the other lowering the panties – <em>panties</em> – Kíli was wearing, his cock bobbing up after being freed from its confinements.</p><p>Without any prompting, Fíli took Kíli’s cock into his mouth, and he moaned around it as soon as he tasted his brother’s skin and pre-cum on his tongue. Kíli moaned as well, hands going to Fíli’s golden locks, which only made Fíli moan again around the cock in his mouth.</p><p>Fíli used his tongue to tease the head of Kíli’s erection, sucking it and drawing a gasp from Kíli. A moment later, though, he put most of that cock into his mouth, his gag reflex long gone after a few years of training it, his nose nestled in Kíli’s pubic hair as he sucked, and the noise Kíli made would forever be imprinted in Fíli’s mind.</p><p>When he needed air, he stopped deepthroating Kíli in order to bob his head up and down that length. Kíli’s hands held his hair even tighter, holding him in place and then leisurely fucking into Fíli’s mouth. Fíli looked up, and Kíli looked gorgeous: lipstick smeared on his lips, eyeliner still on point, framing his eyes beautifully. Fuck, his brother was a sight to behold.</p><p>Even more turned on, Fíli brought his hands to Kíli’s hips and started moving them quicker. Thankfully, Kíli understood what his brother wanted and started fucking into his mouth in earnest, loud gasps and moans escaping his mouth as he snapped his hips forward into Fíli’s willing mouth. Kíli was still trying to be careful not to hit the back of Fíli’s throat, but as he reached his orgasm, he lost some of his worries and fucked even more mindlessly.</p><p>Fíli could only take it and he would be moaning if he could, but Kíli’s cock left no place for noises to come out of him, except for some heavy breathing from his nose.</p><p>“Fee! Fee, I’m gonna come, I’m gonna—” Before he could finish his warning, he was coming down Fíli’s throat, who swallowed hungrily around Kíli’s sensitive erection, drinking all of Kíli’s cum. It was only when Kíli pulled him back by the hair that Fíli realised his brother was probably too sensitive, but Fíli remained on his knees, looking up, his own cock straining in his pants. “Fuck, Fee.” Kíli groaned before bending himself and all but dragging Fíli up. He then took Fíli to his own room before pushing Fíli onto the bed. “My turn.”</p><p>The smile Kíli gave him did things to Fíli, and he could only gasp as his brother took his trousers off quickly, leaving him naked from the waist down. Then Kíli settled between Fíli’s legs, looking at his brother as if he had been starving and Fíli was a banquet. Fíli could do little in his situation, his mind fuzzy with alcohol and lust. Kíli opened his mouth and took Fíli’s length in one go.</p><p>Fíli threw his head back and closed his eyes tightly as he moaned, hands going to Kíli’s hair and holding onto it as if his life depended on it. Kíli clearly had no experience in sucking dick, Fíli could tell, but his enthusiasm was enough to drive his brother insane. He sucked with such want that there was so much saliva running down from Fíli’s cock to his balls, and then to his quivering hole.</p><p>Some time later, Kíli stopped what he was doing, and Fíli quickly looked at him, desperation written all over his face – fuck, he had been <em>so close</em> to coming. However, Kíli raised Fíli’s legs, bending Fíli almost in half. Fíli was still agonizing in the bed, desperate to come, but he froze when he felt Kíli’s tongue on his hole. It was curious at first, licking around the ring of muscle before lapping enthusiastically at it. Fíli moaned, bringing his hands to his face in an attempt to hold back any weird noises.</p><p>No one had ever done it before to him, and he had not expected <em>his brother</em> to come up with something like this. Although, he had to admit that his brother was quite mischievous, and probably had done a good amount of research on sex – or just watched a lot of porn.</p><p>“Kee~…” He keened, legs going taut and relaxing, but Kíli wouldn’t let go of his legs, too entranced in what he was doing.</p><p>It didn’t take long for Kíli to start prodding at the hole with his tongue, and after some pressure, he had his tongue inside. Fíli could only moan, his rejected cock leaking pre-cum in rivulets on his stomach now that his hole was being assaulted by a very hungry tongue.</p><p>However, as much as he was enjoying this, it was not enough.</p><p>“Kíli, please, fuck.” He managed to speak. Kíli looked up for a moment, eyes shining with lust, mouth and chin completely wet. Fíli felt himself blushing at the scene, but he forced himself to speak. “Do something else. That’s… not enough.” Fíli didn’t know why he was feeling shy all of a sudden; aside from his first time, he had never felt like this before. It must have been the glint in his brother’s eyes, or the way his hot, heavy breathing was touching Fíli’s hole – or it was simply because it was his brother, who he had seen growing up.</p><p>Fuck, he was a disgusting bastard for lusting after his brother, his mind never once considering the fact that Kíli had been doing the same. The dark thoughts running around his mind were damped when Kíli’s tongue went back to his hole, now with a finger alongside it, probing at it until it slipped inside.</p><p>The drag of the finger against his walls was delicious. The amount of spit Kíli’s mouth and tongue provided were enough for one finger to go inside. It was tight, and there was a slight burn due to the lack of lube, but Fíli loved it, even more so when Kíli actually started fucking him with his finger.</p><p>Fíli moaned, groaned, whined… It was overwhelming. He loved that feeling of being stuffed, and having Kíli be the one to do that to him was more than he could have ever asked for. A yell escaped his lips when Kíli’s finger grazed against his prostate, which was only an incentive for Kíli to piston his finger in that specific direction, hitting his prostate on every thrust.</p><p>Fíli’s moans were loud in the room, and he wanted desperately to come. Being slightly drunk made it harder to come, mainly only from his prostate being abused, so he knew he’d have to get things progressing if he wanted to come that night.</p><p>“Kee, wa-wait.” He stuttered, and his brother instantly stopped what he was doing, taking his finger out of him and kneeling – and he was a magnificent view, his skirt ridden up due to his hard cock. Fíli was finally allowed to lower his legs. Breathing harshly, Fíli turned to his bedside table, opening it and grabbing a bottle of lube from it. He threw it to Kíli, who almost slapped it in reflex, before fumbling with the other contents of the drawer until he pulled out a string of condoms, tossing it onto the bed near them. “Done. You may proceed now.”</p><p>Kíli blinked a few times, looking from each object to the other, until his eyes settled on Fíli’s face, and his expression darkened, consumed with lust.</p><p>Kíli leant forward for a kiss, and Fíli wanted to complain about the space between them – Kíli should be lying on top of him, so why wasn’t he? He got his answer when fingers found his hole again, before Kíli lowered himself on top of him, with only enough space for his arm to reach down.</p><p>Still kissing, Kíli somehow managed to thrust two fingers into Fíli. His fingers were covered in lube and Fíli was relaxed enough for both fingers to slip inside easily. He moaned into the kiss when the fingers started scissoring him and fucking him. Kíli was more careful now, focusing on opening Fíli instead of on fucking him, to which Fíli was silently thankful. He yearned for his brother’s cock, he needed it inside of him, he wanted to come from that cock alone, so he’d have to wait until Kíli finished preparing him so he could have all of that.</p><p>Two fingers soon turned into three, and Fíli felt even more stuffed and full, but there was something still missing – maybe it was Kíli avoiding his prostate, or it was the lack of cock inside of him, but he wanted <em>more</em>. When Kíli felt him more relaxed and open, he finally started fucking into Fíli with more enthusiasm, although he was still deliberately avoiding Fíli’s prostate.</p><p>“C’mon, Kee~.” Fíli whined, head thrashing on the bed as he gasped at every thrust of his brother’s fingers. “I’m ready enough, put it in.” He couldn’t believe he was beginning, but then again, this was Kíli, and Fíli would always do anything his brother wanted. And now, he guessed the spoilt little brat was waiting for his reaction. At Kíli’s wicked grin, Fíli knew he was right, and he would have rolled his eyes at his brother’s antics if he wasn’t so consumed with want.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Fee, I’ll make it worth your while.” Kíli promised as he put the condom on. After adding a big amount of lube over himself, Kíli positioned himself against Fíli’s hole and slowly, he thrust in. Fíli moaned even louder than before, his hands holding tightly onto the duvet.</p><p>Fíli knew he could take it if his brother was faster, but Kíli took his time bottoming out, and the look on his face when he finally was completely sheathed made Fíli’s heart skip a beat. Kíli was gorgeous, the most gorgeous man Fíli had ever seen, and now he got to see him as his face twisted in pleasure, the way his brows squinted, the way he lick his lower lip before holding it between his teeth, or the way his hair was sticking to his sweaty face in the most gorgeous way.</p><p>Kíli was, indeed, a piece of art, a true masterpiece.</p><p>Fíli couldn’t help but fall even more in love with Kíli. He was doomed, he knew. There would be no one else for him, now that he had had a taste of Kíli.</p><p>His thoughts were interrupted when Kíli started moving. Kíli’s cock felt amazing inside him – it was thick and long, reaching places Fíli couldn’t with his own fingers. At every new thrust, Kíli’s cock brushed against Fíli’s prostate and Fíli could only moan and thrash on the bed, the sensations overwhelming him.</p><p>Kíli quickened the pace, holding Fíli by the hips so he wouldn’t be pushed further up the bed. Their eyes were locked on each other’s, their ragged breaths and unfiltered lewd noises echoed in the room. Without breaking eye contact, Kíli brought one hand up Fíli’s body, raising his sweater on the way, leaving him bare-chested.</p><p>The room was cool, but Fíli’s skin was burning up with excitement, and as he felt the cold air against his heated skin, he gasped and arched his back. Kíli’s hand was quick to rub all of Fíli’s chest and stomach, feeling the hard muscle under the hairy skin. Fíli yelped when Kíli pinched one of his nipples, rolling the hard nub under his thumb a moment later. Fíli wanted to take off his sweater, just as much as he wanted to take Kíli’s clothes off as well, but he felt like if he let go of the comforter, he’d come embarrassingly fast.</p><p>Therefore, for now, he ignored the clothes. Although, if he was honest with himself, seeing Kíli fuck him so hungrily while dressed like <em>that</em> was a big turn on. Maybe being half-clothed wasn’t all that bad.</p><p>When Kíli tired of playing with Fíli’s nipples, he pulled Fíli’s legs up, until Kíli was holding him by under the knees, hugging his legs against his body as he pistoned his hips in quick successions. That was too much, and, rolling his eyes into his skull, Fíli came with a shout of his brother’s name, untouched.</p><p>Kíli followed suit, freezing in place after two more thrusts, his fingers leaving hand-shaped marks on Fíli’s pale thighs. They remained there in the same position for a few seconds in an attempt to catch their breath, until finally Kíli lowered Fíli’s legs and pulled his cock out. He took the condom off and tied it before throwing it in the direction of the bin. Then, Kíli lied beside Fíli, but not before taking off the rest of his clothes, throwing them on the floor beside the bed.</p><p>They cuddled, and Fíli almost instantly fell asleep, mind too blissed out to form proper thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, Fíli woke up with an annoying headache – although it wasn’t one of his worst hangovers – and the feeling like his bladder was about to explode. His heart stopped, however, when he sat on the bed and noticed Kíli sleeping soundly next to him, naked as the day he had been born. Memories of the previous day started coming in, and he had to rush to the bathroom to take a thorough shower while he thought things through.</p><p>Kíli had seemed just as interested as Fíli had been, so maybe his brother wouldn’t regret it once he woke up and remembered what had happened. Besides, what would Fíli do if Kíli blamed him for what had happened? Fíli would take full responsibility, of course, because how could it <em>not</em> be his fault? However, he couldn’t even start imagining a life without Kíli.</p><p>Regardless of what had happened between them the night before, they were brothers and Fíli cherished every brotherly moment they had ever shared together. To not have it anymore would destroy Fíli.</p><p>He felt himself in the brink of tears when he heard the bathroom door being opened. Fíli was ready to ignore Kíli – his brother probably just wanted to piss as well, as one would after a night out drinking. However, what he did not expect was to Kíli to join him in the shower. Fíli almost slipped as he noticed his brother joining him, mainly when he noticed Kíli beautiful smile aimed at him.</p><p>Kíli held him, though, before he could fall, and brought him closer, their naked skins, now wet, touched and Fíli shivered at the contact. Before he could even speak anything – and probably ruin their day – Kíli was pulling him for a kiss.</p><p>The kiss was soft, unhurried, unlike the ones they had shared the day before, but Fíli was actually thankful for it. Perhaps Kíli hadn’t had the intention of avoiding a serious conversation about what this all meant, but with that kiss, every worry Fíli carried in his heart vanished.</p><p>As long as Kíli wanted this, wanted <em>him</em>, Fíli would be unable to deny him – which was exactly what he had always wanted as well.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave a kudo and a comment if you enjoyed!! ♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>